the beginning
by leggo lover 99
Summary: my ideas on how the flock all gets together, how friends are formed, how enemies are created. includes love, trust, betrayal, and all the other words that I mean. rubbish summary- but I can't really explain without giving it all away. read and review! includes character death.


**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V**

The door rolled open- a trundle of mechanical wheels echoing down the white tiled corridor.

The strange man with wire specks behind me gave a hard shove between my shoulder blades- forcing me forward. I tripped, my bare left foot catching my right- sending me face down onto the newly polished surface.

I lay there for a moment, catching my breath while I heard the door slam shut once more, and letting my fawn coloured wings float down either side of my thin body, and just to say- yes- you did hear me right. I have wings. I don't understand how, but I've had them for as long as I can remember and they're the reason I'm here- at the school.

I shuddered at the thought of what experiment lay in store for me, inside this room, then cautiously, I looked up- my brown eyes darting frantically to find what this new test would be. Would it be another maze? An obstacle course? A fight? My ribs still hadn't fully healed from my last one with the grey, metal robot.

Then I saw it- or rather- I saw _them_.

There were two boys, about my height, as thin as me, about my age (11) and they were sitting in two separate corners- their eyes staring at me in the same wariness my own usually showed.

I scrambled to my feet- pulling my small, once white gown as far as I could (which wasn't very far) and readied for their attack.

They didn't.

"Who are you?" I spoke- my voice quivering.

The boys' eyes both widened, as if they were surprised that I could speak.

"You like us?" the one to my right, the dark haired boy, asked, "Or are you against us?"

I didn't get what he meant, like him? Of course I wasn't- I had _wings_.

Then I saw something that surprised me. Behind both of the boys, pressed against the white walls, were two pairs of wings. Behind the tall, dark haired one was a midnight black pair, while on the other hand- behind the tall, strawberry blonde haired one, was a pair of white wings, with faint tinges of brown in the primary feathers.

I repeated my question, shaking out my tightly folded wings, for the boys to see,

"Who are _you?_" I'm proud to say that my voice didn't shake this time- if the boys were as dangerous as myself- I would be fine.

There still wasn't a reply, but the strawberry blonde one slowly rose from his position from the floor, and stepped carefully towards me- his small fists clenched tightly by his sides, and as he drew closer- I could see that he was in fact taller than me- and by a good distance too.

As he came an arm distance away- he gave me a nervous smile and spoke up, a voice slightly higher to the other one's,

"Experiment 199 at your service," his smile become more confident, "And yourself?"

"103." I answered, suddenly embarrassed. I'd never spoken to another person of the same age before. It seemed… nice?

Then from behind 199, the dark haired boy rose, and marched up to us. He had a face with an expression that seemed to be made entirely out of stone, and the only life came from his two pure black eyes, which stared out at me and 199 from behind his long black hair. Overall, his dark features clashed suddenly with our white uniforms and surroundings, and reminded me of a symbol I once saw- ying and yang. The fight between good and evil.

"I'm Fang," the boy said proudly, his lips parting to show his two canines had been sharped into points, "I'm not having a name given by someone else- I chose my own. You should too-" he turned to me, "having a name means you're not a slave to the white coats."

"White coats?" I queried.

"White coats." Fang growled, "The ones who do the experiments- the ones who did this!" he raised his voice- pointing to his wings.

I shuddered once more- so that's how I got my wings.

199 interrupted my thoughts,

"I'm going to be called…" he muttered, moving his slender fingers in small circles, "Igg! It's like 199, but an actual name!"

Ii shook my head,

"It still looks too much like a number," I thought to myself, "How about Igg**y**? It looks like a name, and sounds really cool!"

The now named Iggy cracked a huge grin,

"Yeah!"

"Now how about you?" fang asked flatly.

"Mol?" Iggy offered, "You were 103, but the 3 turned around becomes m, the 0 is an o, and the 1 is an l."

My eyes widened in disgust,

"Mol? Seriously?! That sounds plain weird!" then I saw Iggy's face fall, "But good suggestion- thanks."

That cheered my new friend up.

"Now let me think…" I murmured,

_Mol? Never._

_Mal? Nope._

_3 letters beginning with M- I liked it._

_Man? No!_

_Mak? What?_

_Max? Hum?_

It sounded much better than the rest- the **max**imum choice!

Hang on- _maximum_? Cool!

"Fellow mutants, I have now decided!" I smiled, putting on an impression of the white coats, "My name is Maximum- max for short!"

Fang nodded in satisfaction, while Iggy raised a hand.

"High five?" he asked. I nodded.

We slapped hands, the sound echoing around the white room, a sound of a friendship being formed.

Then our joy was cut short- a booming voice burst from the speakers high above us,

"Glad to see that you've got to know each other as friends," there was a sound of doors moving and I quickly readied myself into what felt like a defensive stance, "But can you _fight_ together?"

It was then the moving doors opened- there were about 50- and through each one, a large, furry, wolf like creature bounded into the room.

"These are our latest creations," the voice continued, "We call them erasers, because they were made to _erase_ our failures- good night." There was a click as the microphone had been switched off, and with the sound- the erasers leapt forward, towards us.

"Guys?" I muttered, I'd never fought before- at least not real, living creatures.

"Back to back." Was Fang's reply, so me and Iggy quickly pressed our backs to fang's, our wings all meeting in the middle.

I looked over my shoulder to Fang, who had his fists clenched tightly, ready for the attack. Iggy, on the other hand, was trying to copy Fang's example, but without much luck.

Then, one of the many erasers jumped forth- its mouth open wide- ready to eat us.

Fang glared at it, and pushed out his fist. Skin met fur, then the wolf like creature fell. Iggy cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

The creature howled and spat blood- but before anyone else could celebrate, a group of more erasers stepped forward.

I turned back to fang- it looked like he was ready for another attack, but me and Iggy couldn't the same. An eraser jumped up at Iggy, but Iggy's fist missed the wolf, only skimming the fur. The creature took the opportunity to strike, its claws swiping Iggy's temple, causing blood to flow, and knocking him unconscious to the ground.

"Iggy!" I cried, but then a claw hit me too.

As I fell down, my sight fading to black, I saw fang run forth to attack another eraser- but this time- it was ready- and hit back even harder.

My faded and I heard a `thump` near to me.

It sounded like a body, and as I heard a groan- I knew who it was.

Fang. He had fallen.

* * *

**sooo, this is only the beginning... how was it?**

**any ideas for how the flock all meet- then I'm open for ideas...**

**review guys- comments all appreciated !**

**LL99 out!**


End file.
